Combine
The Combine '''(abbreviated with a stylized 'Cmb') is an international and interplanetary alliance of scientifically advanced nations of considerable size, with the collective goal of creating a better future for everyone through scientific and technological advancement. Founded by the Unahzaal Lokoltei of the An-Xileel and the Turian Hierarchy of Palaava, it has gained several influential members over the timespan of 11 years and has become the most powerful and scientifically advanced alliance in the Erviadus Galaxy. Origin of the Combine The Combine initially begun as an alliance between the Unahzaal Lokoltei of the An-Xileel and the Turian Hierarchy. The An-Xileel Empire, being one of the initially few nations to have access to FTL Drive technology, quickly began exploring the local cluster and established several colonies and resource mining stations on planets in other solar systems. Meanwhile, it also taught the Turian population of Natura Regnum how to use advanced technology, and made them able to form a stable government; the Turian Hierarchy. Eventually, other nations took interest in the Combine's technology. The 3rd Phoenix Empire of Ariilyth, the People's Republic of United Asians Association of Asians and the Technocratic States of Tecton were the first nations to join the Combine. This marked the beginning of an exponential growth of the alliance. The Combine Council '''The Combine Council, often abbreviated as 'The Council', is the government of the Combine alliance. It consists of representatives of the Combine's most advanced nation; The An Xileel, the Combine's largest nation; Tecton, and the Combine's most diplomatic nation; Ariilyth. Combine Councilors have two votes, instead of one like the Ambassadors have, during votings, are able to instantly discharge any Ambassadors/High-Ranking Combine personnel/Olympus Staff members/etc, have the ability to declare martial law, the only ones with the authorization to declare war on the part of the Combine (save for the governments of the three Council nations) and have all the other abilities and authorizations of the Ambassadors while also being able to overrule decisions made by Ambassadors (such as a lockdown of the Olympus). Councilor Arrusius Victrillin Councilor Arrusius Victrillin is the representative of the Unahzaal Lokoltei of the An-Xileel and Empire of Palaava within the Combine Council. He is the very first Turian An-Xileel member, rewarded by Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl himself with the title of Zin Vahmaan do faal An-Xileel ''(Honorary member of the An-Xileel) for his exceptional deeds during the unification of the major Turian tribes. He is the Primarch of the Cipritine district, making him even under the other Primarchs of the Turian Hierarchy powerful. Due to his background, he is highly fixated on military discipline and generally discipline and respect to his superiors (and to him), while also being very interested in science. Councilor Fel Longbow Fel Longbow, Tvest's never-before-mentioned sister, is a woman of many talents... One prominently being astronomy. She likes to visit the vast reaches of space quite often, and Tvest doesn't oppose unless it endangers her life. She is also a skilled tactician, and also, a skilled warrior. Following being a skilled warrior, she did serve in the Tectonian military as a general, and brought many-a victorious battles. She usually has two guards with her, which wield high tech armor, and, much like Tvest's own guards, never take their masks off. Councilor Lorina Hilsan Lorina Hilsan, aged 54, is Ariilyth's Combine Councilor. She was granted the position 4 years ago, just after replacing Ionadai Comhairle as ambassador. She first came into recognition serving in the Ariilythian Navy, and for a time fought against Aodhain's rebels, but as she began to think more on the war and who she was actually fighting for, she deserted the royals and joined the rebels along with many other of her comrades. In the Aodhain's Navy she captained her own frigate. After the war she decided to retire from military life and focus on a career in politics. Eventually leading her to her spot as Oppidum's mayor in Asgilath. Here she met Aaron Janssen who would soon become a close friend to Aodhain. Aaron suggested Lorina to Aodhain after Ionadai's dinner outburst, bringing her to the Emperor's attention. When Ionadai was eventually fired, Lorina took the role as ambassador, before ascending to councilor. Unlike Ionadai, Lorina is calm, kind, caring, responsible and reasonable. Though like Ionadai, she is not one to agree with every word her colleagues say and will voice her opinion if she feels it necessary. The Combine Ambassadors '''The Combine Ambassadors' are the representatives of each non-Council nation. They have the authorization to contact the Combine Council through the hologram chambers within the Council tower, and can request certain things of the Council through that. They have one vote during votings, have the authorization to negotiate specific matters with other nations, are able to place the Olympus under lockdown and can declare a state of emergency. Ambassador Martin Greene Martin Aiden Greene was born in Anheim, 38 years ago, to Vosslander Tyson Frank Greene and Morrislandian Justina Hallis. His parents were old when they conceived him, in their late 30's. Both are alive today and live in urban Anheim. He has a little sister and a twin brother, Amy Hill Greene and Michael Joseph Greene. Michael had a great passion for music as a child, learning to play the piano, guitar and much else. Martin himself was more into reading and writing, and still is. His sister, Amy Hill, didn't have any particular hobbies, except television, geography and games. Martin did well at school, somewhat better than his siblings. Although he was never one of the popular kids, he had his share of friends. His aspiration for writing and reading, especially poetry and fiction, grew during his teenage years, where he aspired to become an author. He also became more interested in social and national subjects at school, eventually drawing him to politics as he became older and take further education in specialization of general studies. Martin and his twin brother never had any great social life in their childhoods. They didn't have any girlfriends or female friends for that matter until late college, which was the point in Martin's life where he became noticeably more active in his social life. This was mainly due to his new-found aspiration for discussion and politics. When he was a child, he was also very into a show called "The Giraffe in Boots", which inspired him to write a poem at age 8 that was of mature quality, earning him recognition on his elementary school. When he finished school, he started seeking out jobs in businesses and in politics, and got a place as a professional politician in a liberal party. This is where his career took off. Of course, he never lost his admiration for reading and writing, and even started a hobby as author, publishing a few books, and made some money off reading and rating books. He went by nicely and was happy with his life. Somewhere in his mid-20's, he met Christina Harrison on a clinic. She was the one helping him with a problem he had with his left arm. They started speaking a lot together, eventually even meeting up with each other. They became friends and eventually more than friends, where they got married when Martin was 29. From that point, Martin's political career got substantially better. He got more famous, as he had really great arguments for his party, plans, and speeches. He got nominated as major in Hyllswile (a place near Anheim) but did not get the position. A few weeks after that, he got nominated for representative of his party, and won. Then along came the election for Prime Minister, and Martin could not believe it himself, but he was one of the candidates. It took hard work, and it was close at first. But he won, becoming the Prime minister of Vossland. However he recently lost to another, and serves as ambassador. Ambassador Jackie Chan Loved by the public for his rational behaviour and friendly attitude, Jackie Chan was an actor, but flirted with the idea of being a politician for a while. When the UAAA entered the Combine, there was a massive support for Jackie Chan to represent the UAAA in the Combine. Hermann Fegelein himself requested for a private meeting with Jackie himself. In the end of the meeting, it was decided for Jackie Chan to be the Ambassador of the UAAA. Jackie Chan displays a rational, professional and calm personality on his politics side. While believing in peace, he will resort to violence if neccesary. Ambassador Jurek Ruyisk Jurek Ruyisk is the slightly insane, yet highly intelligent and clever Ambassador for the United States of Apocrypha. He has been a colleague of President Miraak since he had been in the office, and Miraak had seen him as perfect for being the Ambassador for Apocrypha once it had entered the Combine.. Jurek's personallity seems hyperactive when he is relieved from his duties, but while he is working, he is focused and steady. He was called insane, from several operations he had undergone that had changed his mental health, in which he talks to himself constantly and says that he is 'hearing things'. He had gotten his mask when he was taken into Miraak's council. His age is unknown. His place of residence was located in the Governmental Sector of Solitude located in Apocrypha. Ambassador Cylena Tix Born in Wen Kroy during the enlightenment era, Cylena Tix is one of the most talented Politicians in the Kingdom of Kong. Tix is patriotic and loyal to the King and seeks a diplomatic solution first. Tix has been in politics since birth and once made peace with a group of pirates. While also looking for a diplomatic solution Tix is not afraid of war and has on more than one occasion charged into battle. Appointed personally by King Amabo himself, Tix while represent the Kingdom on the Combine and always peruse the Combines best interests. Switching loyalties from the Kingdom to the Combine, Tix will serve everyone on the Combine successfully and completely. The Olympus The Olympus is the capital of the Combine alliance. It is orbiting Ingos Tenum at over 50.000 km above it's surface, and is 25 km long and has the width of 2 kilometers. It can hold up to 10.000 permanent residents, plus several thousand more at any given time. The station is completely self-sufficient, having it's own connection to the Combine Dyson Sphere and several back-up Fusion power plants, several thousand hydro-agricultural farms, water & oxygen recycling systems and extremely sophisticated defense systems. This makes the Olympus a safe hub for trading in the Combine. It is the home of the Combine Council, and the Council Chambers and hologram chambers are located within the tower of the Olympus. The Combine Territory The Combine Territory is the name given to the colony directly controlled by the Combine Council on Natura Regnum. Even though it is often used to describe the colonies as a whole, only the Council-controlled part is officially named that. The An-Xileel Empire has given the Turian Hierarchy partial control over it's part of the colony. The population of the colony numbers up to 50.000, excluding the citizens of Palaava. Interplanetary Metropolitan Civil-Protection The Interplanetary Metropolitan Civil-Protection is the official Combine police force, responsible for the execution of all urban and metropolitan threats that may develop to an international level, and also defend the Combine Territory and the Olympus. As all IMC operatives are considered Field Officers - and equal in rank unless otherwise designated by the Council - these operatives hold higher authority than that of soldiers or conventional police force. IMC Officers can be given '''Overwatch Commander '''rank by the Council for special operations. Having this rank allows them to temporarily command other IMC units. This rank is only very rarely given out, the most recent occasion being the assignation of the rank to Overwatch Commander Luius Optiscus during the UFR reperation campaign. Member Nations Council Nations The Ka'lu'umil of the An-Xileel /The Turian Hierarchy of Palaava, The Technocratic Dictatorship of Tecton and The Athrugadhi Phoenix Empire of Ariilyth. Ambassador Nations The Cynady of the Origin Country of Vossland , The People's Republic of United Asians Association of Asians (The UAAA) , The Dictatorship of the United States of Apocrypha The Combine Defense of Valukaar The Kingdom of Kong, The United Republic Subordinate Nations The Space Fairing Peoples of Tecton 2 Vassals The Imperial Government of the Untied Federation of Russia , The Federation of Ceyiastan Category:The Combine